rollbots book one
by lastdragonrider
Summary: I had been in a bad mood for the past 3 weeks. but this is crazy. as I dodged the fifth attack from the monster behind me. "oh I wish Pounder was here" I said silently as I went for the only way off this battlefield I need to get him to safety. -this is a Pounder/oc and befor spin became spin
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why this started or how. Oh and by the way I am racheal RC for short but back to the story I am out saving one of the 11 tribes of flip city. I am all so a Red/blue rollbot I am part of the Kei'zatsu tribe and I help out the FCPD so back on track. Well let me start from the beginning be for this war and my bad mode. It was 3 weeks ago is when it all started me and 4 others of my friends know of it.

I was back at the apartment it was plan like a normal home it was a one bed room and two bath. The living room was panted light pink there was two doorways one to the bed room and the other to the kitchen. There was a couch facing the TV and some pitchers on the walls. There was a lump on the couch with an orange color blanket over the round body. Then the door to the bed room open to ravel a blue as the main color with red on the feet as flames and red arm bracers. "Time to get up lily" said the red/blue rollbot as she went to the kitchen. The lump monad but did not mean to get up in some manner.

Morning it was in flip city my friend lily was staying with me for 3 more weeks then I was going to go see sally and her love speed they are Zushin tribe and she told me she has a son I don't know his name yet but I will. I was looking out the window when I heard a sound "rc what time is it"said lily as she stumbled in to the room as I sip the fresh hot chocolate in the cup

"it 8:00 am why you know I don't need to be there till 9:00am" I said as I span a round and sat down at the table in a char.

"and when will you be off rc" ask lily as she made more cocoa for her to have

"at 6:00pm or 7:00pm it depends" as she sat down.

"Wow that is pretty early you are often off at 11:00pm or 12:00am" still sipping the fresh hot cocoa in the cup. Then a ring rrring ring went off as I got up and went to the phone picking it up to hear my friend sally on

"hay rc I need to tell you something!" said the voice

"what is it sally come on tell me. I may be able to help out?" I said to her in the phone she sounded sacred

"well RC can you come over 3 weeks from now and I will tell you then" she said then whispered

"got to go baby's up call you later" she said hanging up I held it up for a min or two then place it down

"hay rc you better get going or you will be picking up the lugnuts for the FCPD" said lily looking to me.

"Well at least I am fast and on time" I said to lily with a smile as I sip more hot cocoa.

"weren't you ask if you would like to lead the FCPD but someone different took your place" ask lily I look up to her

"yes but you see I think Pounder will do better and who will take my place if I ran the FCPD and I poll pranks on the Head of the Kei'zatsu tribe remember and they said I will have to leave the Zushin tribe." I said finishing off the hot cocoa.

"That is so true." She said she said as I ran to the door opening it and closed it I look to the sky `come on pounder is in a sour mood this week i jest know it` I said in my mind then I roll out to the street and off to the FCPD for the day.

Once I was inside I unroll myself and went to the main computer then out came 6 bots one of cores is pounder and laces the leader of the tribe and of FCPD. Pounder was all dark blue on his arms and feet with an arrow like of shape that was partly on his faces his eyes all ways angry looking as if someone put pant on his face and had to wash it off for 2 hours his eyes black dots with a plan face witch made me ushers to go over to the commander. Laces was all dark blue all over him he look a little like pounder but without the arrow and had shields on his arms which he can throw at his target no matter what which he will give to his son. They did not look very happy over something and I sow that the other 4 where Zushin. `Well they must won't my help with something` I said in my mind. I look over to see someone he looks like I knew form some ware like when maybe when I help out the zushin what no not that day. Well lets jest say last time they need me I was with the Zushin tribe and went with them and forgot about the FCPD and they thot I was bot napped and got angry at the Zushin tribe. I did 2 whole days strait without stopping at the FCPD for me missing that day. Then I look at him closely his main color was red/blue/Wight his main color was red this lags where blue same with his arms. His fingers where blue his Palm of his hand was red he had Wight strips on his back and a long antenna that was Wight as well with a red ball at the end of it his eye color was a hazel and it was hazel/blue color today. "Hay speed watch you doing here" I ask as I came over to him he smile

"well if your commander will tell you then you may know what I am doing here" he said as if not wonting to tell me

"well your wife said she need to tell me something I was thinking you may know" I said to him with a smile on my face. I then sow that laces or commander look at me like you know him

"well I think it's best for her to tell you not me" he said then left with the other zushin then laces look to me

"rc and pounder to my office at once" he said as me and pounder followed him to his office to me it was did I do something I did not know of?


	2. whats is that

they go to there right full owner but rc is mine

* * *

Once we where in his office he look at me then pounder "I have done nothing yet sir" I said to him he look at me

"that is not what you are here rc not yet or have you done something all ready" he said to me

"I have done nothing yet but what is it you need me for pounder is the one you should have him in here not me" I said to him he look at me

"do you now speed well?" he ask me I look at him like why do you ask.

"Yes I think so" I said to him

"then tell me who his wife is?" he asks I look to pounder

"is it me or pounder or both?" I ask him

"both of you!" I look to him then smiled

"let pounder go first." I said to him

"lacey?" said pounder

"no its sally!" I said to him then laces look at me.

"so you know her well then tell me does she have a baby?" he ask

"yes and it a boy!" I said smiling to him. He look at me and I know "someone is in danger or a tribe is" I said to him as a frown came on my face.

"yes we have heard that someone is going to kill the zushin tribe 3 weeks from now" he said to us then went on as I listened "they are not from flip city in some manner but you friend speed found something and gave it to us this Moring so I will show it to you and rc. why you are being shown this is because you are the only Kei'zatsu member of the tribe that can the zushin tribe trusts." He said having me and pounder leave the room is I wondered what wont my friend sally and speed dead?

We went down 5 hall ways and past 35 doors I think I lost count at 15. Then we came to a hall way that was dusty and old looking as we went to the end of it. It had 6 doors on each side old pinchers on the wall with names under them some had rollbots cut out of it and the walls were old orange and falling off red once we were at the end of the hall way. Laces type in a code and the door swung open with a sound as if it was need to be fixing. We all step in to a long spiraling starry case that lead somewhere the starry case was dark the lights flickered on and off and some weren't even on the place it was very dark and you can't even see the one in front of you. We went up it for some time then we stop coming to a door and the end of the spiraling starry case that I can see. Then the door open and we went in and came on to a balcony there where hug glowing bars where light blue that went to the ceiling on one side and the dark gray metal wall on the other and a long spiraling starry case. Well I said in my mind at 'least it's brighter in here than in that dark starry case'. As we went down the starry case it was maybe 10 or 5 feet down. that we came to the bottom of it and a huge iron door with the same light blue bars. Then a strange hiss came out I step back to fill the metal wall agents my back I was freckling out I didn`t know what to do so I ran and hid behind pounder which shock him as this strand beast step out for me to see it was a..

* * *

"haahaa very funny will you stop it" hiss rc

"what i like it" rider smiles

"comment and flames if you like" starlight


	3. here we go!

they go to there right full owner but rc is mine

* * *

for me to see it was a spider but it was robot. It had 4 lags and at the tip it would spared in to 4 more long dagger like sticks thingys it was 15 ft or 20 ft height and had red eye the color of blood. Its body was a dark gray and its lags were black like the night it hiss then spoke to us "we will destroy the zushin tribe all of them shall fall" it hiss to us I had step out and look at it in wonder as if will it try to kill me. It looks at me as if it had seen me "one who is strong one who will lead and another who has a serpent path as if usher which one to follow yet and is seen as a child but wise and will be there to understand" he said as he came to me but was zapped by the light blue bars as he whimpered back up from the bars "you won't be able to stop us from destroying your perishes city you all call home" he said looking at laces then to pounder then to me "you where ask to join a another tribe but you said no you love fitting crime and chasing speeders but they gave you something you took and thanked them for it was your speed and they let you teach the kids of their tribe and you love this one as well but you stand in a split rood yet you take nether of them and make your way you are cutting a new path yet you run in to the other two at times but you leave and go on." Said the spider bot as he lay down for the night and I look at them

"did he tell us when they will attack yet?" I ask laces he look at me

"he said in 3 week the zushin tribe will fall and then from there the city will fall" said laces as he went back to the starry

"hay rc was he speaking of you if you where ask to go with another tribe?" ask pounder as he went to the stairway and I followed him

"yes I will tell you once we are away from the spider bot" I said as we went up the stair as i watch the spider then came to the door and went thru it after it open for us and went down the dark starry way then we stop at the bottom of it.

"I should tell you now on why I went missing and witch tribe ask me to come with them" I said witch made them stop laces had not open the door yet they all look at me as if go on tell us."You won't tell anyone about this they will not like hiring it at all" I said they look at me

"yes we will keep it a secret" they both said to me I nodded and went on with it.

* * *

it was like every other day I was going over to sally home 3 week after they were mired and she ask for my help with some stuff. That is why I took one week off to help them unpack and open their gifts wall I was there on the 2 to last day she ask if I would like to be a part of their tribe. I went over the question for some time then told them

"no" she ask me why not I answered "I love fighting crime and chasing speeders I love working with them and having fun and pulling pranks on laces". She felt bad on not giving me a gift for all your help over the years so she asks me

"do you want to go faster? "

I told her "yes I would love that! " so she ask one of her friends from the Tensai tribe to give me more speed

she said "if you ever need time off we would love to have you help out the school for are kids!" and I thanked her and left. After having to chase the criminals I need some time off I call that Morning saying I won't be at work that day but you never got it. I was with the kids at that time when one of the Kei'zatsu show me tied up they call you and said I was bot napped when. I had fallen into some rope got tied up and the kids were trying to get me out of the rope. Then that's when you came in and yell at the teacher as she came in and you were banned from ever coming to that school ever again. And in which I lost some faith and trust from my friend and I was in a sour mood that week that is why I keep from you all.

* * *

"yes many of the Kei'zatsu will not be your best friend and will try to kill you" said laces. I had a strange feeling as if something bad is going to happen and I may not see my friend again and her husband as well and that may be not make it and I also felt like we are going to do a lot of training for this next 3 week and I will need a lot of sleep if I want to stop these spider bots from destroying the hub and the zushin tribe!

* * *

"comment and hate if you like to" starlight


	4. the spider

** characters go to ther right full owners**

**rc and other oc are mine**

* * *

Once I was finest with the story laces open the door as we went down the old hallway and down 5 more hallways and past 35 doors I think I lost count at 15 yet again. And we came to the main command center then I saw laces gather up 15 more Kei'zatsu and go to the door. "Come on we all need to do some training with the zushin tribe and show them how we train" said laces as we head out once we were there I sow 20 zushin and speed leading them they all were male rollbots.

"About time you got here Kei'zatsu and rc" said speed to me. So for the next few days we were training harder and faster I spent a lot of my training with speed and the other zushin. I became good friends with 4 of them that where speeds friends their names where kormo, lorence, hardbound, and razor. I love to spend my time with them at lunch time and once and awhile we could go to the park I love to see the kid's play I would watch as they play that day as the sun beat down on me.

"Hay rc laces need us and speed you need to come too" said pounder as I got up I went back when I was a kid I always wanted a child to raise as my own. So I stop and ran over to them "come on lets go" I said to the pounder and speed.

* * *

At the meeting that lunch time in the FCPD command center once all 3 of us where there laces look at us then spoke "come we need some answers and rc you need more training so we need your help with it let us go" said laces as we left the command center. Back to where the spider bot is being keep and once we where there he came out then hiss at us.

"Well you came back wise one to seek out more understanding of my races have you not" said the spider bot then some sort of data came on to my screen saying `spider bot not following the dark one ask this question` once we were at the bottom of the starry.

"spider bot I am wondering are you under control of something or someone? And how do you know so much of me?" I ask him he hiss then spoke.

"yes someone is controlling most of us others follow him and how I know so much of you is because I can see it in your eyes and you are asking us why attack the city your city? Well because he wants power and to get it he must destroy something and she will come on her mighty best of flames and fire to save the city or so was it painted on to the rock" then he fell silent looking at us then went on "stop us for my kind does not see the whole thing that was planed" he said then look at speed.

"then tell me how to stop your kind then we can help" said laces as I went over to pounder and speed and look at the spider.

"Why should I tell you all I know" he asks then lance look at me.

"rc show him who is in charge and find a weak spout! Am I clear rc?" I look to laces.

"yes I understand" I said as they open the cage door and I went in as the spider bot came for words and smile at me like fresh meat.

* * *

"comment and hate if you like to" cat

"it up to you"ray


	5. fight and love unseen

** characters go to ther right full owners**

**rc and other oc are mine**

* * *

I look at him then attack going for one of his lags I was to slow and he grabbed my foot and throws me at the cages bars I was shock in pain I whimpered to get up as I ran to attack yet again. I ran at him 30 times 6 he grabbed me the rest I dogged with fast speed. I whimpered every time the spider bot tried to hit my lag as I dogged his attacks as fast as I could he get me 6 times on the face, back, and the bottom of my foot. I found out that if I hit all four of his lags he would fall and hit his head he would be dazed for a min or two. Once we were done I had purple blood with the scent of burning metal on me as well. One of my eyes where shut from some sort of stuff in my eye my lags where no longer able to hold my weight and my hand on my head as if in pain the once red and blue paint was falling off I was dented all over my once smile had vanish. Once I step out of the cage I fell to the grown but to be saved from my fall by a blue blur and a red blur. "You all look so fluffy come give me a hug fluffy thingy's" I said to them with a smile "we need to get her to the hospital now" yell laces then all went black.  
The next thing I know is I am in some gravity reverse thingy one of my eyes open jest for me to see some of the room I heard a voice "she is in bad shape but for some rezone her body was fixing its self. I have heard that the Zushin can fix them self's too bad they won't let us look at their systems and all of that." Said someone I had never heard.

"Will she be ok" ask pounder even if I can't see them I know he was there no matter what. "When will she be out" ask laces I knew that voice. I smile at how weird pounder was.

"She can go home right now but she must stay recharging am I clear" I think that was the doctor. As one of my eyes finely open folly.

"We'll look at who is up now" I had to move most of my body to see it was laces speaking to me "well pounder will take you home is that ok" ask laces.

"Yes sir" I said weakly to him as I was unplugged from the charger then my eye closed on me.

* * *

Then I woke up to see I was in my room I look at my wrist to see it say full charged and I look over to one of the shelf's to see my diary missing. I sat strait up then I saw a note laying there I look over and grab it and open it. `Dear rc I have left for the FCPD today laces wants you there one you read this note so you may want to get here fast and thank your friend for letting me stay here! ` I got up and went out of the room to see lily on the couch watching TV 'and tomorrow is Valentine's Day so all you lovers go get thou flower and other stuff for your gall. That is all for this Moring and we will be back on at 9:30 pm tonight' and lily push a button and it went off "well about time you got up" she said as if she was in silence the whole time pounder was over.

"So how was it lily? Did you like him? Or where you quiet the whole time?" I ask her as I sat down next to her.

"He said for you to head back to the FCPD later he has something for you" she said as I went to the door and open it.

"Well then I will be off seeing you later lily" I said and I left her in silence.

* * *

Once I was at the FCPD I look around the main room no one was there but someone at the main computer as he/she was speaking with someone. Then out of laces offices came laces and his son Loren's he look like pounder hug blue but he had shields on his arm and look nicer then pounder he stop look at me "dad can I at least have someone ells then her. She doesn't even care what I do even if it is dangers and I love someone ells dad" said Loren's then laces stop look at him "fine I am out of here" he yell and roll out. I look over to laces he side then look at me.

"Hay laces where is pounder?" I ask him he looks at me.

"he`s at the park and you will have today and tomorrow off then 5 more days of training 6 more of planning and 8 more for planning, recharging, and training am I clear rc" he said then went back to his office.

"What will I do with that boy" he said as he went to the door I then went to the door and left the FCPD and went to the park.  
I look around to see it was peaces full then I look over to one of the sides and there he was holding flowers and something ells. then that tacks me back to when I was 17 there was a boy who all ways gave me flowers and chocolate on valentine's day and say 'you look so lovely today' I love it. Once I was 19 he left for some other girl and well it was hard on me for the past 4 years I have been left alone. I never card for Valentine's Day since he left me I never card for it at all I was all ways at home watching TV or playing games with lily. I went closer as I did I miss the old times when I had someone with me then I stop remembering an old face back when I first meet sally and lily. I was in the park when I ran in to them I said 'sorry' to them and was about to roll away when they stop me I told them I was busy but they did not listen to me they took me to get lugnuts with them and after that we became friends for life. I stop and sat next to him "so pounder you need me for something?" I said to him in my soft gentle voice as if in no need to be on my way at all. He looks to me like he was in love and sad.

"RC have you ever been in love with someone different that your parents may not like your chose on which it is," he asks me. I look at him and sat down.

"Well pounder sort of but it was the boy who left me," I said as my eyes fell to the grass down below my feet. Then he made me raise my head and look in to my eyes that look at me as if he was in a Trans.

"Well then I think I fell in love with someone different," he said then trend away from me. "what do you like then! Food? Flowers? Places? Movies?" he ask me as I look away then back at him.

"Well I don't care on the food as long as it is good. I love the Blue Flower there a dark blue and stand for desire and love. My favorite places it the park and home. Moves can be Romantic or whatever who I am watching it with. But why do you ask pounder and may I know her name," I said/ask him he smile and then he spoke.

"You will see tomorrow RC you will see," he said then I look out to see the sun set I got up and yond.

"Well then see you tomorrow then," I said to him and roll out to go home. Once I was home I went straight to bed and fell on it to recharge for the next day.

* * *

"comment and hate if you like to" cat

"it up to you"ray


End file.
